Changing Tides
by tvdspnlover
Summary: KC-3998 is one of the best Stormtroopers in recent times, wanting nothing more than to move up the ranks of the First Order, with a burning hatred for the Resistance. When Kylo Ren starts to take an interest in her darkness, will they find themselves dragged to the Dark Side or can they save each other? Kylo Ren/OC
1. Meeting Kylo Ren

Today was the day. KC-3998 had not slept the whole night, due to the excitement coursing through her veins. She watched the digital clock implanted near the doorway of her quarters as the minutes ticked by agonizingly slow. The moment the clock struck five, she was carefully putting her Stormtrooper armour on, wanting to make sure every detail was perfect. She couldn't accept her new promotion if anything was out of line. She knew she should wait for the announcement in a week to find out if she would be made a Corporal, but the wait was killing her. Captain Phasma would collect her breakfast in half an hour before the rest of the troops, just as she always had. Being one of the only other female officers not based in an all-female unit, the pair had always had a high amount of respect for each other. She was sure Phasma would tell her whether she had been promoted. Or she would at least be able to tell from her reaction. She opened the door to her quarters, which was comprised of a bed, desk and chair. She could hold almost all her possessions in her arms. Not that it mattered. All she needed was to have the right items to make her an effective Stormtrooper. As she made her way down the long black corridors of the base, doubt started to creep into her mind. She was one of the youngest to ever graduate from being a cadet, not mention one of the best gunners in years, but she was no perfect Stormtrooper. She had made rash decisions in simulations which led to the death of her unit, her battlefield tactics were limited, and she lacked experience. But she wasn't asking to become a Captain or a Sergeant, only a Corporal. She just needed a chance. She needed Captain Phasma to take a chance on her. Her thoughts were cut off when she suddenly collided with a figure when she had been rounding a corner. Her heart sunk when she realised it was none other than the Captain she had been looking for. She cringed when she saw the Captain's breakfast was now splattered against her armour, her tray slamming on the floor. Even with Phasma's helmet on, KC could tell the older woman was glaring at her.

"Look on the bright side. I probably just saved you from getting food poisoning" KC announced, watching as Phasma tried to brush off the gruel covering her otherwise spotless armour.

"I'm eternally grateful" Phasma retorted, as KC was pretty sure she was rolling her eyes.

"I'll get you a new tray. I'll even get that weird blue sauce you like-" KC suggested, as she went to walk past Phasma.

"You didn't get the job" Phasma blurted out, making KC stop in her tracks.

"What?" KC questioned, whipping her head back around.

"I'm guessing that's why you were up this early. To find out if you're being made Corporal?" Phasma stated.

"I…I don't understand…why not? What did I do wrong?" KC frowned.

"Nothing. You were at the top of all your classes as a Cadet, all your missions so far have been successful, and your one of the only Stormtroopers in my unit that doesn't irritate me" Phasma explained.

"Am I missing the punchline here?" KC retorted, crossing her arms.

"You're too young. You lack experience" Captain Phasma told her, as KC gritted her teeth together.

"How am I supposed to gain experience if you won't give me the chance to actually get it?" KC insisted, angrily.

"Watch your tone, KC-3998" The Captain warned.

"Captain, please. I know I can do this. I just need you to give me a chance" KC pleaded.

"The decision has already been made. Maybe in a few years you'll be ready-" Phasma began, but KC cut her off.

"Years?! I'm ready now, Phasma! I'm not a child anymore!" KC shouted, balling her hands into fists.

"You're certainly acting like a child" Phasma retorted, as KC took a deep breath.

"I understand your decision, Captain. I apologise for the outburst" KC mumbled, a moment later.

"I don't expect it to happen again, KC-3998. Or you'll find yourself being recommended for re-education" Phasma warned her, as she visibly flinched.

With that Phasma picked up the metal tray on the floor, and shoved it towards KC, who almost fell back at the impact. KC stayed where she stood for a few minutes, trying to figure out how everything had suddenly come crashing around her.

"I'm not a child anymore…yeah…good one, KC" She growled, as she stormed towards the canteen.

She let out a groan when she saw the kitchen had closed the shutters, clearly not expecting anyone else at the early time of the morning. In the next hour, the room would be streaming with Stormtroopers, who all expected her to be boasting about her new promotion. Maybe Captain Phasma was right. She wasn't ready to lead anyone yet; she couldn't even keep her own emotions in order. There was no way the older woman would recommend her for promotion now. She had screwed everything up. Feeling panic course through her, she suddenly felt too hot in her armour and ripped off her helmet. She would be sanctioned if anyone saw her without her helmet, but what did it matter. In a fit of anger, she threw the helmet away from her, enjoying the loud thud as it collided with the floor. Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed a nearby chair and slammed it into a wall. Seeing red, she repeated this motion over and over until the legs of the chair had completely snapped off. Marching forward, she kicked a nearby table off from the floor, as it crashed onto its side and almost fell apart. Usually, she would have laughed at the shoddy workmanship of the First Order, but all she felt at that moment was anger. KC had just picked up another chair, ready to destroy it, when she spotted a figure in her peripheral vision. Her mouth fell open when she realised who it was and dropped the chair to the ground instantly. Kylo Ren. He made no movement apart from tilting his head slightly, seeming to wait to see what she would do next.

"I could feel your anger from the other side of the base" He announced, his voice distorted by his mask.

KC didn't know how to respond to his comment, feeling incredibly vulnerable under his gaze. She wanted to rush across the room and put her helmet back on, as she felt a blush growing over her face.

"I…I'll report myself, Commander. This was…" KC trailed off, not sure how to describe the destruction around her.

"Interesting" Kylo Ren stated, making her frown.

"Sir?" She questioned, confused as to why he didn't seem angrier.

"What's your name?" He requested.

"KC-3998" She answered, hoping he would forget the name quickly.

"Clean up this mess. There's no need for it to be reported" He informed her, as her forehead wrinkled.

"But…I broke property of the First Order. I should at least be sanctioned" KC pointed out, feeling stupid the moment the words left her lips.

"There's nothing wrong with a little chaos" Kylo Ren replied.

"…Thank you, Commander" KC nodded, not wanting to get herself in any more trouble.

She quickly rushed over to where her helmet was lying on the floor and crouched down to pick it up. Suddenly she felt a strange pressure in her head, as she scrunched her eyes shut from the pain. It felt like something was clawing around in her skull. She whipped her head around to see Kylo Ren had yet to move, seeming almost to be in a trance. Once he had been caught staring, he quickly turned on his heel and began to walk out of the room, leaving KC even more confused. Had he tried to use the Force on her? It felt like he had been searching for something in her mind. She couldn't help but wonder if he had found what he was looking for.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" A male voice questioned, bringing KC out of her thoughts.

A few hours had passed, and the canteen was now packed with Stormtroopers. KC had only just managed to clear up the mess before the first Stomtrooper entered, who luckily didn't seem to question what she was doing there so early. She had been thinking about her earlier encounter with the Commander, neglecting her breakfast.

"Nice to see you too, FN" KC mumbled, looking up at the Stormtrooper who had sat opposite her.

"Okay, there's definitely something wrong with you. You never call me that in public" FN-2187 pointed out.

"I didn't get the job" KC shrugged, digging her spoon into the gruel they were serving for breakfast.

"What? Why not?" He frowned; eyes wide.

"Not enough experience" KC sighed, resting her head on her hand.

"…Maybe next year. You'll be nineteen-" FN-2187 began, but she cut him off.

"It'll be the same. I've royally pissed off Phasma" KC informed him.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think" FN insisted.

"I basically threw her breakfast all over her armour" KC confessed, as FN's mouth fell open and stayed like that for a few seconds.

"Right…that is pretty bad" FN murmured, as he began eating his breakfast.

"Then I wrecked the canteen" KC admitted.

"What?! What would you have done if someone had seen you?" FN cried.

"They did. Kylo Ren to be specific" KC replied, as FN spat out his food, almost choking as he did so.

"And your head is still attached to your shoulders?" FN gaped.

"It was weird…he almost seemed impressed" KC frowned.

"Well, he does have a history of tantrums. Maybe your kindred spirits" FN teased, as KC rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't a tantrum! Just a…fit of anger. It wasn't even that bad really. Barely any damage" KC shrugged, as they heard a large bang from behind her.

She turned to see the table she had flipped over earlier had cracked in the middle, as numerous breakfast trays dropped to the floor in a mess.

"Like I said…'barely' any damage" KC mumbled, making FN laugh.

"Is it really so bad not getting the promotion? Now you can stick around with us regular troopers" FN pointed out.

"C'mon, FN. Don't you want to see more? Do more? Are you really going to be happy just doing simulations for the rest of your life?" KC insisted.

"Maybe" FN shrugged, tucking back into his breakfast.

"I want more than that" KC told him.

"Well, you know what they say. Be careful what you wish for" FN told her, with a mouthful of food, as she chuckled fondly.

* * *

The next morning, she performed the same routine and was out of her quarters early in the morning. She hoped to see Captain Phasma again, wanting to apologise for her behaviour the day before. She wanted the older woman's respect back. She was embarrassed to admit it, but she had always craved it. She thought she would be in luck when she saw the intimidating woman marching down the corridor and called out to her.

"Captain!" KC announced, frowning as Phasma walked right past her.

"Captain Phasma, wait!" KC insisted as she began to rush after her.

She was far shorter than Phasma and found it difficult to keep up with her superior. Still, Phasma made no sign she even knew KC was there.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I…I just wanted the promotion so bad. But you were right…I'm not ready and…you're not even listening, are you?" KC sighed, as Phasma went down a different hallway, not slowing down in her pace.

KC leant against the wall, as she realised just how badly she may have affected her reputation. She pushed back off the wall and was about to walk back to her quarters when she realised where Phasma had been heading. The only thing down the black corridor was Kylo Ren's quarters. KC frowned as she wondered why Phasma had been going there, as she knew how much the Captain hated him. She thought he was nothing more than an irritating child and wasn't afraid to show it. She would never have approached him on her own accord. KC suddenly got a bad feeling about the whole situation and found herself following Phasma before she could stop herself. She stayed quiet and hid out of sight, so not to let on that she was following her superior. She came to a halt when she rounded the last corner and saw a fight occurring only a few metres away. Kylo Ren was pushed up against a nearby wall by three Stormtroopers, all of which were holding onto his arms. It seemed he would be able to easily defeat his attackers, as he used the Force to send one of them flying onto their back, hearing a sickening snap, and turned to the other two. When he saw Captain Phasma approach, he seemed to think she would assist him as she pulled out her blaster. However, KC could see from the position she was holding it, the blast would hit Kylo Ren and not his attackers. Grabbing the knife, she hid inside the sleeve of her armour, she threw it towards her superior as it reached its target. They let out a masculine cry, as they looked down to see the blade had lodged itself through their wrist. With a sickening realisation, KC realised that the person in the armour wasn't Phasma. Kylo Ren's head snapped to look at her for a moment before he grabbed his lightsaber from his hip. He quickly cut into his nearest attacker, cutting their arm clean off and using the force on the other Stormtrooper. KC rushed forward as the imposter in Captain Phasma's armour removed the knife from their wrist with a scream. Kylo slammed his lightsaber through the attacker whose arm he had cut off and threw his body to the ground. Taking a step forward, it seemed he was about to do the same to the imposter when KC suddenly grabbed the knife from their hand. She grabbed the back of the imposter's head and pushed the blade into their neck, as blood spattered onto their silver armour. As she pulled the blade out, some blood sprayed onto her white helmet, obscuring her vision. Kylo stared at her in shock, as the imposter's body fell to the ground. The pair stood there for a few seconds, panting before KC spoke up.

"You're welcome" She announced, wiping away some of the blood on her helmet.

"KC-3998?" He frowned, as she was surprised, he seemed to remember her from voice alone.

Her sight was still too obscured by blood, and with little thought, she removed her helmet. KC could swear she saw Ren's lips twitch into a smile for just a second, as she brushed some hair out of her face. He seemed impressed once again.

"That one's still alive" KC stated, pointing to the unconscious Stormtrooper on the ground.

"Not for long" Kylo Ren growled, twisting around his grip on his lightsaber.

He stormed over and sunk the powerful weapon into the Stormtrooper's back, who let out a cry, which was cut off as Ren twisted the lightsaber. KC was looking at the weapon in awe, as he turned around and the red light disintegrated with a whooshing sound.

"I guess you're really glad you didn't send me off for re-education now" KC smirked.

"Maybe I knew this would happen…it was all a part of some elaborate scheme" Kylo Ren exclaimed, as he crouched down beside the imposter's body.

"Was it?" KC queried, as she crouched down on the opposite side of the body.

She heard what she could only describe as an amused sound escape from his lips, as it was distorted by his mask. KC was about to speak again when she remembered who was talking to. The Commander Kylo Ren. Her superior. And there she was conversing with him like they were old friends. Her eyes widened when she felt the pressure in her mind again, as her eyes snapped up to the man opposite her. She gave him a questioning look, as this time he didn't try to hide the fact that he was using the Force to search her mind. Seeming to not find what he was looking for again, he turned to the body at their feet. Ripping off their helmet, KC watched as he tilted his head.

"I don't recognise this man" Kylo Ren stated.

"Yeah, like you know everyone who works at this base" KC scoffed, as he looked up at her, as she was pretty sure he was raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" She questioned, in shock.

"It's important to know who is loyal to the First Order and who isn't" Kylo Ren replied.

"But everyone here is loyal" KC frowned.

"To a degree," Kylo Ren mumbled.

"…What category do I fall into?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Stay on task, KC-3998. This man doesn't belong here. He's not apart of the First Order" Kylo Ren explained.

"And he tried to kill you…" KC's eyes widened.

"He's a part of the Resistance" Kylo Ren announced.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Star Wars is my new hyper fixation, specifically Kylo Ren, and I thought it would be interesting to have female Stormtrooper. Do you guys want my OC to be Force-sensitive? I'm 50/50 at the moment. Also FN-2187 is Finn from the movies in case anyone is confused. Please leave a review:)


	2. Promotion

They were soon accompanied by General Hux and a group of his men, who were clearly far more concerned with the threat of the Resistance than the fact their Commander was almost murdered only minutes ago. The fact that KC was still not wearing her helmet quickly came to Hux's attention, as he turned to glare at her.

"Who gave you permission to remove your helmet?" Hux barked, as KC bit her tongue, knowing any response would only get her in more trouble.

"I did. Her vision was obscured" Kylo interjected, as Hux still seemed unconvinced.

"Obscured by what…" Hux trailed off, as KC picked up her blood-soaked helmet.

KC tried to stop a laugh that threatened to escape her lips as she saw how Hux's face paled at the sight. For a General, he certainly didn't seem comfortable around his enemies' blood. KC was surprised as her helmet was taken from her hands by Kylo Ren, who wiped the blood away with his sleeve a few times, seeming to have no problem with the red substance. It was a strange sight to see her superior cleaning her helmet. She felt oddly proud at that moment.

"We will raise the alarm. Announce that the Resistance are in the base in Stormtrooper uniforms-" Hux began, as KC couldn't help but speak up.

"Which will only create a blind panic" KC pointed out, as Kylo returned her helmet to her.

"Do you suggest we just let these criminals get away?" Hux scoffed.

"Of course not. But I know these men. If we tell them the enemy is a dressed as a Stormtrooper, it will end in a bloodbath-" KC insisted, as Hux raised a warning finger.

"Remember your place, Trooper! Do not question your superior" Hux warned her, as KC looked away from him, hoping she had gotten herself in even more trouble.

"What would you have us do?" Kylo Ren inquired, as KC realised he was talking to her.

"…Well, we need to put the base on lockdown. No one gets in or out. But we can't tell the Troopers what the true reason is. Perhaps we could say there has a been a leak of some sort? That everyone must return to their quarters?" KC suggested, now growing unsure of her idea under Kylo Ren's gaze.

"General, see that it is done" Kylo ordered, as Hux's mouth opened and closed a few times in shock.

"You can't expect me to take orders from this…this girl?!" Hux gaped, as Kylo's head snapped up to look at him.

"She is not the one who gave the order. I am. Are you refusing to follow my order through?" Kylo questioned, taking a few steps forward so that he was standing only inches away from Hux.

KC watched Hux gulp nervously, obviously having been on the end of Ren's fits of anger more than once. With a curt nod of his head, he gestured for his men to follow him as he marched down the corridor. KC placed her helmet back on, hearing it click into place and quickly felt more comfortable. Kylo began to walk forward a moment later, coming to a stop when he realised KC wasn't following. He raised his arm out and made a gesture for her to follow him, as she rushed to catch up with his long strides. As they marched through the long black corridors of the base, they heard Hux's voice over the announcement system, ordering precisely what KC had suggested.

"Do you believe the Resistance scum will have knowledge of which quarters they should go to?" Kylo Ren asked her, showing no sign of slowing in his pace.

"It's unlikely…but I suppose it depends how long they have been planning this" KC exclaimed.

"How many Stormtroopers do you think there are on this base?" Kylo queried.

"Uh…a lot?" KC replied, truly having no idea.

"Five thousand" Kylo informed her, as KC's heart sank.

"Maybe Hux was right…" KC trailed off, as Kylo stopped in his tracks, and turned to her.

"A leader should never question their decisions. Even if they are wrong" Kylo advised her.

"Well, I'm no leader" KC sighed.

"Then you shouldn't have put yourself forward for promotion" Kylo stated, as he began walking once again, as KC's jaw dropped.

"How…how do you know about that?" KC frowned, by got no reply from her superior.

He must have looked into her. That was the only explanation. She wondered why he seemed to be so interested in her.

"A leader should take responsibility for their decisions. What would you suggest we do next?" Kylo asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"We…we should look for Captain Phasma. I'm sure she would be able to give us vital information" KC suggested.

"She could be dead" Kylo pointed out.

"No. I'm sure she is alive" KC shook her head.

"Do you…sense it?" Kylo queried, unsurely.

KC frowned at the strange question and wondered what he meant. There was another question she could feel he wanted to ask.

"No. I don't. But Phasma would never allow herself to be killed by the Resistance. She's far too proud for that" KC explained, not missing how Ren seemed disappointed by her answer.

KC realised Kylo had stopped walking a few moments later, looking straight ahead, staying still as a statue.

"Uh, what are you doing?" KC questioned, as Kylo shushed her, much to her own annoyance.

Crossing her arms, she continued to stare at Ren as she guessed he was using the Force. She didn't appreciate being shushed, even if it was from her superior.

"Stop looking at me" Kylo snapped.

"Why?" KC retorted, standing her ground.

"It's distracting" Kylo insisted, as a grin spread over KC's face.

"I wasn't aware the great Kylo Ren could be distracted by a lowly Stormtrooper" KC pointed out, clamping her mouth shut a moment later, as she worried she had overstepped her mark.

"Do you always talk this much?" Kylo sighed, his concentration weening.

"It's just part of my natural charm" KC shrugged, hearing a low chuckle from her superior.

KC got the feeling laughing wasn't something Kylo Ren did often. She supposed there wasn't much time for humour when you were a Commander in the First Order.

"She's this way" Kylo announced, walking past KC, who frowned at the statement.

"How'd you know?" KC inquired, marching beside him.

"I can use the force to find people. In close range" Kylo confessed, as KC's eyes widened.

"Well, that's mildly terrifying" KC mumbled under her breath, trying to keep up with Ren as he took a sharp turn.

Kylo was surprised when he came to a halt in the dining hall, his eyes scanning every inch of the massive room. It was to no avail as there was no sign of the large woman. He frowned, as he could still sense that she was in the room and began to search under the tables.

"She's over six foot. How is she going to hide under there?" KC stated amusement in her voice as she watched her superior storm around the room.

"She must be here somewhere" Kylo insisted, crouching on the ground to look under the seats.

"Uh, sir?" KC called out, walking towards the nearby trash chute.

She kicked it open with her foot, as the small metal door swung open, the disgusting smell of rooting food wafting up.

"Phasma?" KC called down, hearing shuffling down the chute.

"KC-3998?" Phasma's croaky voice replied, with a hint of relief.

"What happened?" KC inquired, as Kylo strode over to her.

"I believe the Resistance scum found it rather humorous to throw me down here" Phasma explained, as KC's lips twitched into a smile.

"I guess they thought they were taking out the trash, huh?" KC joked, clearly very proud of her statement.

"If you are going to continue torturing me with your bad jokes, please close the door and leave" Phasma retorted, making KC chuckle.

"She likes me really," KC told Kylo, who seemed amused by the interaction.

* * *

"And then what?" FN-2187 inquired, as they sat in canteen later that week.

"You know what happened. They found three more Resistance members and executed them" KC replied, not missing the way FN flinched at the word executed.

"I mean what happened with Ren?" FN insisted as KC picked at her food.

"Nothing really. Hux turned up and asked him to go deal with the intruders" KC shrugged, but FN didn't seem convinced.

"You just saved the guys life and he didn't even thank you?" FN scoffed.

"He stood up for me against Hux. I didn't need anything more than that" KC told him.

"Well Ren could have at least given you a promotion, that's all I'm saying" FN murmured, trying and failing to pick up some of the watery substance on his plate with a spoon.

"Hey! We agreed that the word's promotion and corporal are off the table this week" KC exclaimed, as FN held his hands up in defence.

"…So, what was he like? Is he as bad as people say?" FN couldn't help but ask a moment later.

"Well, he's not chatty, that's for sure. But…no, he's not really what I was expecting…" KC trailed off, as FN raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wait…what was that look for?" FN gaped, as KC looked at him innocently.

"What look?" KC frowned.

"That dreamy look. Please tell me you're not crushing on Mr. Dark, Tall and Murderous?" FN insisted, as KC chuckled at the nickname.

"Please, give me some credit. I just don't think he's as bad as people say" KC insisted.

"Well, if you ask me-" FN was cut off as an announcement began over the speakers, causing the room to suddenly become quiet.

"Oh no…I forgot they were doing the promotion announcements today" KC cringed, listening as the announcements began to go through the ranks.

"Maybe they'll have taken what happened into consideration. You did help find Phasma" FN pointed out.

"Have you ever known Phasma to go back on what she says?" KC retorted as FN nodded sadly.

Soon enough the announcement got to their own rank, announcing that a trooper with over ten more years' experience than KC would be the new Corporal. KC tried to hide behind her hand as she heard the whispers start up in the room, as everyone had been expecting her to get the job. Her eyes flittered around the room, finding some pitying looks, which annoyed her even more. She didn't want pity. She wanted respect.

"Can we go?" KC whispered, as FN nodded.

They both knew they would be sanctioned for leaving the canteen during announcements but in that moment it didn't really matter. However, what came next stopped the pair in their tracks.

"Transfer's to the Commander's unit…NB-4575, BB-8787, LK-0999, KC-3998 and FN-2187" The next announcement came and went, as KC's eyes widened.

She was being transferred to Kylo Ren's secretive unit? And FN too? Whose decision had that been? Phasma's or Ren's? She was brought out of her thoughts as she realised FN was storming out of the room, not caring as other Stormtrooper's called after him, wanting to congratulate him. KC rushed after him, catching him up in the corridor and grabbing his arm.

"FN, wait!" KC insisted, as his head snapped around, and she could tell even with his helmet on he was glaring at her.

"I told you! I told you I didn't want anymore than to be a Trooper!" FN exclaimed, as KC dropped her hand.

"You think I asked for this?" KC scoffed, beginning to get annoyed.

"You must have" FN snapped.

"Well, I didn't! Maybe Phasma wanted to get rid of me, I don't know-" KC started, but FN cut her off.

"And I become the collateral damage as usual" FN mumbled, as KC's shoved him hard in the chest, causing him to stumble back.

"Mature" FN mocked, in a sarcastic voice.

An hour later and they had been taken to meet the rest of their new unit, including the few new trooper's who would be joining them. It was a very small unit, only a dozen but most were very experienced. KC and FN were the only juniors in the unit, and by far the youngest. They stood arm to arm with the rest of their teammates, as their leader walked into the room, as stoic as ever.

"You are all here because you are the best at what you do. I only accept the very best into my unit and if anyone falls below that threshold they will be quickly demoted. The confidentiality of what we do here is of the upmost importance. You will not ask questions. Every order should be followed out as quickly and effectively as possible. What we do here, will change the fate of the First Order" Kylo Ren explained, as he paced in front of them.

KC mulled over Kylo's cryptic announcement and wondered what exactly their orders would be. From the small pieces of information, she had been able to piece together from rumours, they were primarily an interrogation unit. Her eyes flitted over to FN, as she couldn't think of a worse Stormtrooper for such a task. She had no experience in interrogation either. What would happen if they couldn't perform well enough? Surely, they wouldn't be sent for re-education for that. Suddenly the group were moving out, as she realised, they had been dismissed.

"Sir…could I speak with you for a moment?" KC exclaimed, hoping she didn't sound as timid as she felt under his intense gaze.

The only response she got was a curt nod, as the others quickly left the room, the last to leave was FN who seemed concerned about leaving her in a room alone with Ren. KC gulped when the metal doors shut with a bang, leaving the room dark and quiet apart from the pair's breathing.

"Why am I here?" KC questioned.

"Are you looking to discuss your place in the universe?" Kylo Ren asked, with amusement in his voice.

"Did you just make a joke?" KC snorted, surprised.

"You're here because I gave you a promotion" Kylo replied, quickly.

"Why? I don't need your pity-" KC started, as Ren cut her off.

"Pity?" He scoffed, in confusion.

"Phasma turned me down for promotion. I helped you, so you think you'll throw me a bone" KC exclaimed.

"Your simulation results are outstanding, you have the respect of your peers and I have seen how...effective your skills are first hand. You have potential" Kylo explained.

"Potential for what?" KC frowned.

"I don't know yet" Kylo replied, making KC sigh at how cryptic he was being.

"And FN? Why has he been promoted? Because he's my friend?" KC insisted.

"He's the best gunner in the First Order. I wanted him in my unit. It was tactical. Not personal" Kylo went on, as KC was quiet for a moment.

"He never told you about his simulation scores?" Kylo guessed as KC looked away.

"No…he hasn't" KC murmured.

"You think of him as a friend?" Kylo queried, as KC bit her lip, not sure what to say.

Friends weren't so much forbidden in the First Order, but they were frowned upon. Stormtroopers were trained to disregard fallen comrades in battle and to press on, no matter the cost, even when the odds were stacked against them. Friends could make that difficult.

"…Yes" She admitted, after a few seconds.

"Friends disappoint you" Kylo informed her, in a tone that KC suspected was supposed to be comforting.

* * *

Later that day, KC was looking around her new quarters. They were bigger than an average Stormtrooper's, but not by much. Not that it mattered to KC. Everyone's quarters apart from Ren's were on the same level, which was on the floor above. KC expected it was that way to remind them that Kylo Ren was their superior, not their equal. A soft knock at her door caught her attention and for a moment she thought it could have been the man on her mind. Shaking the silly thought from her head, she opened the door to reveal a Stormtrooper, which she instantly knew was FN.

"What happened?" He questioned, as KC let him into her quarters.

"Ren thinks I have potential. I don't know if that's a good thing or…kind of terrifying" KC replied, as FN took off his helmet.

It was a rare occasion for her to see her friend's real face, as their time in privacy was almost non-existent. Stormtroopers didn't get leisure time. It wasn't needed. FN always had such a kind, open face. However, concern was currently the predominant emotion on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, okay? I believe you. It wasn't your choice for us to be transferred" FN apologised, as he placed his helmet on his bed.

"Why did you never tell me about your simulation results?" KC blurted out, as FN's eyes widened.

"…How did you…Ren told you?" FN guessed, as KC rolled her eyes.

"That's your response?" KC scoffed; annoyance clear in her voice.

"I didn't want things to be weird between us" FN told her.

"You thought I'd be jealous?" KC asked, in disbelief.

"You've always been the fighter. Not me" FN went on, as KC threw her hands up in the air in annoyance.

"I'm your friend, FN. I would have been happy for you" KC insisted.

"No, you would have pushed for me to go up the ranks. Which isn't what I want" FN told her.

"Why not?" KC frowned.

"Have you seen what our superiors are like? The kind of decisions they make? I could never be like that" FN informed her.

"What are you saying?" KC gaped, hoping he wasn't saying what she thought he was.

"Don't you ever question what we're doing here? We hurt people, KC. We're not the good guys" FN stated, as KC took a step forward, a furious look on her face.

"Don't say things like that. You can't! If anyone hears you…" KC trailed off, not wanting to think of the implications.

"I guess we're more different than I realised" FN mumbled, sadly.

"I'm just trying to protect you! What you're saying...it's treason!" KC insisted, as FN went to pick up his helmet.

"You really agree with what the First Order is doing?" FN questioned, as KC mulled over this question.

"I've seen the Resistance first hand. I've seen what they're capable of. Any enemy of the Resistance is an ally of mine" KC replied.

"This is about your parents, isn't it?" FN suggested, as KC grit teeth.

"Drop it, FN" KC warned him, turning away, not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm just trying to protect you too. Be careful around Ren. That's all I ask" FN exclaimed, as she heard him walk away, leaving her alone with her conflicted thoughts.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! All will be revealed about KC's parents soon, but don't worry they're not going to be character's we know. She won't turn out to be a Palpatine all of a sudden, haha. Looks like there will be trouble ahead for KC's friendship with Finn, as he's already showing his doubts in the First Order. Is Kylo going to take advantage of this? Please leave a review:)

The Gnomist: I agree, most OC's I've seen have been force-sensitive and a bit Mary Sue if I'm honest. Thank you for the review, I'll bear it in mind:)

thatfanboi: Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing:)

LoveFiction2019: Thank you, I hope you like this new chapter!

WitchofDuva: Aw, thank you:) I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Guest: I'll take your vote into account, thanks for reviewing!

NotRob: She's definitely going to be a badass. Maybe not on the same level as the Mandalorian though, he's just too badass, haha. Thank you for the review!


	3. Power

KC-3998 had a difficult first week in Kylo Ren's unit. She was used to being the best of the best, but now she was surrounded by Stormtrooper's who were superior to her in every way. She enjoyed listening to their tales of battle, but it just reminded her more of her inexperience. Even worse, she had the lowest score in the unit during blaster practice. Ever since FN had told her about his simulation scores, she had been distracted. She wasn't sure if it was jealousy, hurt or a mixture of the two. Kylo Ren was right. Friends did disappoint you. But why did it feel like she was the one who had disappointed FN? She knew she should have reported him for his treasonous comments, but how could she? He was the most important person in her life and had been for a long time. In an occurrence that was becoming far too common, KC found herself unable to sleep. Deciding to put her time to good use, she went to the blaster range to practice whilst the rest of the unit were sleeping. Once again, she hit all the targets bar one. She wasn't sure how many attempts she made, but after an hour she threw her blaster to the ground in anger. She frowned when she saw the weapon stop in mid-air, just before it could hit the floor. Her head snapped up to see Kylo Ren standing in the doorway, his hand outstretched.

"I'm beginning to think you enjoy destroying property of the First Order" Kylo stated, as he approached her, the blaster still hovering in mid-air.

"And I'm beginning to think you're stalking me" KC retorted, biting her lip once the words left her mouth.

She really needed to learn to think before she spoke. Luckily for her, Kylo Ren didn't seem offended by the accusation and instead used the force to bring the blaster to lay on his palm.

"Your anger is very…deafening. It's hard to ignore" Kylo explained, as KC felt a little embarrassed.

"…My apologises, Commander. I did not mean to disturb you" KC replied.

"You should be asleep" Kylo pointed out.

"I wanted to practice whilst there was no one around…save myself the embarrassment" KC informed him, as Kylo looked down at the blaster and could see how many times it had been fired that night.

"You're very stubborn" Kylo Ren stated.

"I'll take that as a compliment" KC smirked.

"Remove your helmet" Kylo announced, making KC frown.

"Why?" She inquired, liking the safety the helmet gave.

"I gave you a direct order, Stormtrooper" Kylo insisted, as KC reluctantly placed her hands against the helmet.

After a sharp twist, she was able to pull the helmet away from her face, looking away from Kylo as she did so. She hated how vulnerable she felt without the barrier. Almost every time she met her superior, she found herself without her mask one way or another. But this was the first time he had requested for her to remove it. She was distracted from her thoughts as the blaster was thrusted in front of her, her forehead wrinkling at the action.

"You're angry because of your failure. But you are only failing because of your fear" Kylo explained, as she reluctantly took the blaster from his hand.

"I'm not afraid" KC scoffed, still looking away from Kylo's mask.

"I don't need to use the force to know that is a lie. You are letting your thoughts distract you" Kylo went on.

"Well, thoughts will do that" KC mumbled, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Close your eyes" Kylo told her, making KC look up at him.

"No" KC shook her head.

It was one thing asking her to remove her helmet, but closing her eyes? That would leave her far too vulnerable against the powerful man.

"You don't need to see to hit the target. You're a good enough fighter to let your body take control" Kylo insisted, as KC looked at him unsurely.

Seeing that he wasn't about to let it go, she placed her hand in front of her eyes, and raised her arm toward the target. She wasn't surprised when her hand fell away, seeing that the blast had hit the wall, far from where it needed to go. Suddenly, Kylo's hands were on her shoulders, turning her to face the target. She felt a blush rising up her face as he touched her wrist and pulled her arm up, using his other hand to cover her eyes. It was a strange feeling for KC, she couldn't remember the last time she had been so close to a person. Contact wasn't necessary for Stormtroopers.

"Take the shot" Kylo told her, his face close to her ear.

Taking a deep breath, KC pressed the trigger and heard a loud bang a second later. Kylo's hand fell away from her face, as she saw she had hit the target. It wasn't a perfect shot, but it was closer than she had gotten all day. A smile grew on KC's face at the achievement, as she heard a noise of approval from the man behind her. KC turned around to look up at him, and for the first time she wondered what he looked like underneath his mask. There were rumours that he was some sort of disfigured beast, but KC doubted these were true. She wondered how old he was. His experience and pure strength led her to believe he was far older than her. KC's gaze fell on the lightsaber attached to his hip, as she tried to theorise how it worked—

"Do you want to hold it?" Kylo's voice boomed, almost making KC jump.

KC's mouth fell open at the rare offer, as she knew she would probably never get another chance to hold such a fascinating weapon. Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded simply. Kylo took the lightsaber out of its holster, as the weapon instantly came to life. KC took a step back as he held it out in front of him. She could feel the heat from the lightsaber, the power that radiated off it. The weapon was an intoxicating sight. She reached out to place her hand higher up the handle but was shocked when the light retracted the moment her fingertips touched the lightsaber. She could tell that Kylo was also confused by this reaction. KC took her hand away, her frown deepening when the red light suddenly reignited. Kylo's hand shot out a second later, bringing her hand to touch the weapon, as the light quickly retracted once again.

"What're you doing?" Kylo Ren asked, trying to use the force to reignite the lightsaber.

Nothing worked. Not until KC removed her hand, the lightsaber bursting to life immediately.

"Why is it doing that?" KC exclaimed, feeling a strange urge to touch the weapon again.

Kylo gave her no response, as he quickly holstered the weapon and turned on his heel. KC could tell he was as disturbed as she was by the effect she had on the lightsaber. What did it mean?

* * *

Kylo Ren avoided her after the late-night incident, almost seeming uncomfortable whenever she was around. As the weeks went on, the troops became more restless, wondering when simulations and training would finally be over, and they would learn what their real purpose was. They were longing for a battle. LK-0999, one of the Stormtroopers who transferred with them, was getting particularly itchy feet. He had no problem making this clear after one simulation which had lasted almost five hours.

"I haven't participated in simulations in over five years. I'm a warrior! This is a waste of my time!" LK-0999 exclaimed, earning a few nods from the other troopers.

"Well, maybe it's a good thing you're doing them now. You're not exactly top of the class" KC pointed out, noting how the older trooper wasn't doing much better than her.

"Says the girl who can't even hit a target" LK-0999 scoffed, as KC rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"KC, don't get involved" FN whispered from behind her.

"I'm not! I was just…pointing out a fact" KC shrugged, as she heard FN sigh.

"Well here's another fact. You're only here because Ren wants to make you his bitch" LK-0999 told her, making KC bristle with anger.

"The only little bitch here is you…whining like a baby-" KC began, as LK-0999 took a step forward so that he was looming over KC.

"What did you say to me?" LK-0999 hissed, as FN saw how his hand was edging towards his blaster.

"What? Has old age made you deaf already?" KC mocked, as LK-0999 shoved KC back roughly, as she stumbled to stay upright.

"Don't!" FN warned, as he came to stand in front of KC protectively.

"Look, we're all just restless from the simulation, let's not-" FN began, ever the peacemaker.

"My point exactly! I thought Ren would be leading us into battle against the Resistance! Now I realise he's too scared to even leave the base" LK-0999 announced, angrily.

"You'd like to leave the base?" A voice boomed from behind the trooper, making everyone jump.

LK-0999 slowly turned around to see Kylo Ren standing only a few metres away, clearly angry from the way his hands were balled into fists. He stormed over to the trooper, coming to stand only inches away from him.

"That can be arranged" Kylo went on, as he pulled his lightsaber from his hip.

"S-sir…I…" LK stuttered, his confident persona disappearing in seconds.

Before he could say anything else, Kylo had raised his arm out and slammed the handle of the lightsaber against LK's helmet, knocking him out cold. LK flopped to the ground, as the rest of the troopers looked to each other with concern. Kylo leaned down and grabbed LK by his shoulder and started dragging him from the room, as they all followed him. KC's eyes widened when she realised where Kylo was leading them to. The Airlock. Opening the panel on the wall, Kylo typed in a few numbers causing the large metal doors to the airlock to open and threw in the unconscious trooper. This seemed to wake LK up, as he rolled onto his back with a groan.

"Sir! You…you can't-" FN began, but was cut off by Kylo Ren.

"Remember your place, trooper" Kylo retorted, as he typed in the code to shut the airlock doors.

FN looked to KC for support, as Kylo continued to type on the panel, as they heard a countdown start. He was going to open the airlock with LK-0999 inside and he certainly wasn't bluffing. KC bit her lip, as she mulled over her options and wondered whether Kylo would even listen to her. He did seem to have a strange interest in her, but he seemed almost as stubborn as she was.

"Commander, he has disrespected you…surely you want him to be properly punished?" KC suggested, as Kylo turned to her in confusion.

"You should send him to re-conditioning. They know what to do with insolent troopers" KC explained, as Kylo considered her words.

"Four…three…two-" The computer countdown stopped just in time, as Kylo pressed a button on the panel.

KC could hear FN sigh in relief from behind her, but her eyes stayed locked onto her Commander's. The Airlock doors slowly began to open, as they could hear LK-0999 sobbing quietly, making KC grimace at his pathetic form on the floor. Kylo seemed to sense her emotions once again, as he walked over and grabbed LK underneath his shoulder. He dragged the terrified man to KC's feet, who looked at him with confusion.

"He disrespected you too. Punish him" Kylo told her, as KC could see FN tense from beside her.

"…How would you like me to punish him, Sir?" KC replied as Kylo made a sound that seemed to show his approval of her statement.

"With your hands" Kylo exclaimed, a dark tone to his already distorted voice.

KC looked down at the trooper on the floor, as Kylo leant down to remove LK's helmet. He was younger than she had been expecting, his eyes red-rimmed from the tears falling down his cheeks. She had never seen anyone look at her with such fear in their eyes before.

"KC, don't" FN hissed, placing his hand on her shoulder, when he saw she was considering following the order through.

"Unless you want to join him in re-conditioning, I suggest you step away, FN-2187" Kylo warned, his head snapping towards the younger man.

With a guilty expression, unseen by the rest of his unit, FN reluctantly removed his hand from KC's shoulder. He turned his back to her, not wanting to see what she was about to do. He flinched when he heard the first punch, and LK's pained fill cry a second later. FN scrunched his eyes shut as he heard her fist connect with LK's face again and again, mercilessly. What was happening to his friend? KC kicked the crying trooper onto his back once she was done with his face, as he laid at the feet of Kylo Ren. FN was unable to see his superior's face due to the mask he always wore, but he was sure Kylo Ren looked proud.

* * *

That night they were finally told what the purpose of Kylo Ren's unit was. To find Luke Skywalker. They weren't told much, but it seemed that Kylo had heard rumours of where they could find where the Jedi was hiding. They were able to fully join the rest of the unit, but the dark cloud of what had happened that day hung over them all. KC quickly excused herself that night, stating that she was still tired from the long simulation. When she shut the door to her quarters, she finally allowed herself to look down at her hands. Blood covered the gloves that she wore, as she tore them off angrily, not wanting to look at them any longer. A small amount of the red substance had leaked through the glove onto her wrist, as she rubbed at it. When she heard a knock at her door, she quickly turned to open it, expecting it to be FN. She froze on the spot when she saw it was Kylo Ren.

"What are you doing here?" KC blurted out before she could stop herself.

Kylo seemed to think about this for a moment as if he wasn't sure why he had knocked on her door himself. She wished that she could see his face once again.

"…You left early" Kylo pointed out as if that was answer enough.

"I'm tired" KC shrugged; the motion hidden from the large armour she was wearing.

"Do you feel guilty for what you did today?" Kylo asked, as KC tried to think carefully how to answer the question.

"For what I did? No…" KC trailed off, but Kylo could tell there was more that she wasn't saying.

"You enjoyed it" Kylo stated, as KC frowned when she realised he was right.

"I shouldn't have. It's…wrong" KC exclaimed, looking back down to her bare hands.

"Life isn't black and white. You had a taste of power today, there's nothing wrong with liking that" Kylo explained.

"Aren't you mad at me for talking against you?" KC suggested as she heard Kylo chuckle lightly.

"I was impressed. Again. Most people wouldn't dare" Kylo replied.

"I have this problem with speaking before I think. Or at least that's what everyone keeps telling me" KC joked.

"Supposedly I have anger problems" Kylo huffed, making KC giggle.

"You think?" KC scoffed, as Kylo let out an amused sound.

"You did well today, KC" Kylo stated, a moment later, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

The younger girl felt her heart flutter slightly at him using her name, joined with his touch. She felt immensely proud at that moment. She nodded to him, as he took his hand away and started walking away. There was more to Kylo Ren than he allowed people to see. A lot more.

"Since when does the 'Commander' make room calls?" A voice questioned from down the corridor.

She turned to look at FN, hearing the venom in his voice when he said 'Commander'. With a huff, KC quickly pulled him into her quarters before he could say anything else that would get him in trouble. FN quickly shrugged away from her touch, as it seemed like he didn't even want to be in the same room as her.

"We talked about this, FN. You can't say things like that" KC insisted, as she pulled off her helmet.

"Do you really think your in a position to judge me after what you did today?" FN accused, as he too removed his helmet.

KC had never seen him look so angry, especially not when it was directed against her. She had disappointed him again.

"I saved LK, didn't I?" KC retorted as FN scoffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, you're a real saint" FN muttered, darkly.

"If I didn't beat him, Kylo would have and he-" KC began, but FN quickly cut her off.

"Oh, it's Kylo now, is it?" FN mocked, as KC rolled her eyes.

"Now you're just being immature" KC stated, crossing her arms.

"At least I'm not turning into a monster" FN mumbled, his eyes widening when he realised what he had said.

"No, you're just a coward instead" KC spat out, as she shoved him the chest roughly.

"Because I wouldn't have beat a defenceless man?" FN scoffed.

"Because you're too afraid to realise your full potential. I've seen what you can do, FN! You could be the best trooper in this unit, but you don't even try. You just want to stay in simulations for the rest of your life" KC explained.

"It's better to kill in a simulation than kill in real life" FN pointed out.

"You work for the First Order. Eventually, you'll have to kill" KC insisted.

"No. I won't. I'd rather die than murder someone in cold blood" FN informed her.

"Being a pacifist isn't as noble as you'd like to think, FN. My parents used to think they were…and look how they turned out" KC warned.

"It always goes back to them with you, doesn't it? You won't admit it, but they broke you. And no matter how hard you try; you'll never be able to pick up the pieces. You'll always be this…this shell" FN went on, seeing the anger grow on KC's face at every word.

"Get out" KC exclaimed, as FN took a step back when he saw just how furious she looked.

"I said get out!" KC screamed as she pushed him into the metal door so hard, FN wondered whether his armour would be dented.

He quickly slid the door open, refusing to turn around as he rushed out. As he stumbled down the corridor he wondered whether he had taken things too far. KC lost all reasoning whenever her parents were brought up. It was a low blow, FN knew, but he hoped it might be enough to wake her up. His thoughts were distracted when he suddenly saw none other than the man who was causing problems between him and his friend on the floor. He quickly rushed over to Kylo Ren who was hunched up against the wall, clutching at his chest.

"Sir? Sir, are you okay?" FN frowned, reaching out to touch his arm.

"I…I'm fine. I'm fine!" Kylo insisted as he brushed FN's hands away.

"What happened?" FN inquired, as Kylo slowly pushed himself up the wall, to stand.

Kylo frowned at this question and wondered himself what had caused the pain that pulsed through his body. Something was affecting the Force. Something new.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It seems like the closer Kylo gets to KC, the further away she gets from FN. Will he turn her to the dark side? Please leave a review:)

The Gnomist: The rift between FN and KC seems to be growing more every chapter, we'll have to wait and see whether their friendship will survive. Thanks for the review:)

thatfanboi: KC's not going to report him yet, but eventually her hand is going to be forced one way or another. Thanks for reviewing!

LoveFiction2019: I'm glad you are! Thanks for the review:)


End file.
